It Happens Betwixt and Between It All
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Usagi decides to live with her sister Minako, who is an open Lesbian. Usagi develops a crush on a Gay & Lesbian club owner named Rei Hino. So now she only goes to the club to see her but what happens at Betwixt and Between stays at the club right?
1. Betwixt and Between: Just The Beginning

Summary: Usagi decides to live with her sister Minako, who is an open Lesbian. Usagi devolps a crush on a Gay and Lesbian club owner named Rei Hino. So... now she only goes to the club to see her butwhat happens at Betwixt and Between stays at the club right? Meanwhile outside the club she has Mamoru pestering her about becoming HIS. She's torn between following her heart or following what socity deems appropriate.

Authors Note: Hi! For all those that have been waiting for me to update my other stories… gomen….but I am working on a new chapter for my FLAMES story but this one had been bugging me for a while…and hey its better to at least post something than nothing right? Also this is a A/U.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…. Wait yes I do! I own it! At least I own some of it…. –mumbles- but the series isn't all mine yet….. And I also own well you'll see soon enough

Warning: This is Yuri…Shojo Ai if you don't like it... then turn around and RUN **don't** _walk_ **RUN!**

Pairings: Well you'll see! But there is defiantly Haruka and Michiru cuz you just can't put them with anyone else.

Usagi sighed as she looked around her not so busy place of business. "It's so boring…" She whined to herself as she took care of the tables that she had been waiting on. A tall blonde came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess Who!" a sweet voice called out, "Minako-chan!" Usagi sang out with a laugh. "I was just about to take my break and study for a few minutes. Wanna join me or do you have to be somewhere?" She asked giving her a join-me-or-die look. Minako nodded and sat down at an empty table, "Yeah, can you get me a small pepperoni pizza too before you clock off." Usagi nodded and took off to the back of the pizza place she worked at.

"Usagi, tonight I would love it if you went out with me!" Usagi looked at Minako and blushed, "I can't. I have to study for my damn exams tomorrow. Otherwise I would love to but, I can't afford to fail or lose out on work." Minako sighed, "Please come with me tonight it will be lots of fun. Its just for Halloween, we get to dress up and have a blast." Usagi nodded and sipped her soda, "Alright but just for tonight. I'll have to try and get home before Mamoru does." Minako shook her head, "I wish you would move out of that apartment. I don't like you staying there with him. You know there it plenty of room at my house."

Usagi thought for a few moments, playing with her long blonde hair that fell in two braids down her back, just letting them sit in silence when Terimoto came over "Usagi, its been slow all day you can just go home now. Hope you pass your exam!" Usagi's smile brightened as Teri waved to her and headed out the door. "Thanks Teri that's great! Minako your right I should just move out of that apartment. Mamoru has been getting creepier lately and I wouldn't want him to know…" she blushed, "I don't have any boxes though." She finished thoughtfully. Minako stood and grabbed Usagi's hand dragging her out the door and down to her car. "I have a bunch of boxes in here you can have." Usagi hugged Minako and held her close to her, "Thanks Mina you're the greatest!" Minako just laughed and ushered Usagi into her car, taking off towards Usagi's apartment.

Usagi walked from room to room grabbing the few things she left scattered about and finally collected the dishes (That she actually washed herself) that she owned and headed back to her room. It was begging to look more like she was moving in and needed to unpack that it was her moving out. She shook her head and looked around once more… it only took her six hours to clear everything out of the apartment. "I only have three hours left." She muttered to herself as she wandered to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Blonde… it can't be blonde."

Three hours later there was a knocking on her door. Usagi groaned and got up fixing the rest of her hair. Opening the door she gasped, "Why Sailor Venus I never would have known." She smiled and hugged Mina, "I'm all packed and ready to go!" Mina looked Usagi over and giggled. "All the way down to the manga 'silver hair' hunh Well your highness lets get your boxes into the car and lets get going." Usagi smiled and helped load the car, turning back to the apartments she waved good-bye and got into the car "On to a new home."

Back at Mina's house…

Michiru and Haruka stood in their respective Sailor Scout uniforms as they waited on Minako's return. Makoto and Ami were also waiting along with Hotaru but the three were finishing their looks for the night's party. Not long after they finished they heard the car show up and the slams of the car doors. Setsuna who had been waiting out side for Mina's return stood up and headed towards her but stopped at the shake of Mina's head. "Setsuna Meiou this is Usagi Tsukino, Usa-chan this is Setsuna-chan." Mina called cheerfully as the other girls began to leave the house, "Then there's Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenou, and Hotaru Tomoe." She stated introducing them as they came out. "Girls this is Usagi Tsukino." Everyone said hello and began chatting with her asking how long she had known Mina and what not.

Hotaru pulled Mina aside, "Mina is your sister taken?" Mina shook her head no, "But I'm not sure if she is well like us either." Hotaru nodded and they headed back to the group as everyone finished loading into the two cars. "Alright Haruka we'll see you guys Betwixt and Between it all!" She giggled as everyone waved and Haruka sped off!

At the Bewtixt and Between club, Rei Hino stood outside of her club and waited for her group of friends that were coming as the Sailor Scouts. '_I wonder if they found a sailor moon. I know Mina said she knew some on who would be great as one but she wasn't sure if she'd come as one or at all even. I can't wait to see all my friends again.'_ She thought to herself as Haruka showed up with some of the girls and Mina arrived not far behind them.

Usagi stared out the window as the "Betwixt and Between" sign came into view. It was done beautifully in "Rainbow…this is a gay club?" Usagi stated with her jaw dropping. "Umm… Usagi tonight it's open to straight people too. It is Halloween you know." She stated sweat dropping as she did so. Usagi just kinda nodded and went with it. By the time she walked up to the group from the car she was pretty annoyed by all the cat calls she was reciving from both sexes. "Mina!" She whined as she came closer and stopped gasping as Mina was in the middle of kissing Setsuna, as well as Ami was with Makoto and Haruka with Michiru.

Rei turned to the person who had gasped and did a double take, '_My god she's gorgeous.'_ Usagi turned to Rei and smiled a hello, "Mina said she found a Sailor Moon but it looks like she brought us a Neo Queen Serenity." She sated as everyone was coming up for air. Usagi giggled and nodded, "I couldn't find my sailor outfit." She held out her hand to Rei, "Call me Serenity for the evening Mars and by the end of the night if I find you worthy I'll give you a better introduction." Rei nodded and lead everyone inside the club.

After a few hours of dancing and drinks Usagi got up and headed down to the dance floor, she had been mainly watching the others dance unsure if she herself was any good. Rei noticed her heading down and followed. Usagi closed her eyes as a good song came on and began to dance; she jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a pair of lips on her ear. "Don't worry princess, I am an exceptional dancer and no one will mess with you since I own the club." Usagi nodded and gave in to her heart, she moved with Rei perfectly. The other girl's even stood and sat back to watch the two dance together. Usagi found herself completely comfortable with Rei, they spoke while they danced telling the other about themselves and what not. Rei knew she was developing a major crush on this girl.

Usagi spun around to face Rei and pressed her up against the wall they were near dancing with her, and teasing her sexually in a subconscious manner. When she whispered to Rei that she would be back due to having to visit the little girls room, She turned and left Rei crossing the room. Rei followed her and entered the restroom as she was getting ready to come out. Closing the door behind her she turned Usagi and pushed her gently against the wall kissing her passionately. Once coming up for air Usagi looked at Rei surprised and headed out seeing Mina look for her. "Come on Usagi were going now the clubs closing anyhow and we all work in the morning." Usagi nodded and turned back to Rei who had just left the bathroom. "Good Bye Mars, my name's Usagi Tsukino." Rei smiled, "Good bye Serenity, my name is Rei Hino."

Mina smiled at the two and waved by to Rei as she dragged Usagi out of the club. "Come on you have to study for your exam remember." Usagi's eyes lit up, "Oh no!" She screamed running to the car. Mina laughed at her sister as she ran off and paused as Rei stopped her. "Mina will you… give her my number." Mina nodded. "Of course I will Rei-chan. Have a good night."

Rei waved as the girls left in their cars and locked the doors of Betwixt and Between behind her. "It happens Betwixt and Between it all doesn't it. I never thought it would happen to me."

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooo what do you think. I know it's only the first chapter… and I haven't explained the whole Usagi being related to Mina yet but I will. And do not worry Mamoru-baka will show up in the next chapter. Till later!


	2. Betwixt and Between: Now and Then

Earlier just before Usagi and the girls got to the club….

Mamoru opened the door to the apartment and walked inside. It felt cold and empty which surprised him since it usually felt warm. A little to warm for him but still warm, "Usagi?" He called out into the silence that welcomed him. "Usa-chan! Are you here at all?" He continued to call as he walked further into the apartment and switched on a few lights. He noticed right away that some of the things that were in the apartment before were now missing. Sensing this he headed straight for her room and threw open the door not caring if she really was inside or not. The sight of a completely empty room startled him, cursing he turned and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Bare! Slamming the door shut he noticed a note from Usagi.

: Mamoru,

I'm moving in with my sister Minako, I've just never felt comfortable living here with you for the past six months. Don't worry I've let the land lord know that you'll probably be getting a new roommate. Don't miss me to much! Most importantly don't forget to go shopping your out of food in the fridge.

Usagi:

Mamoru growled and grabbed his cell phone flipping it open and dialing a number, before the phone had a chance to ring the door opened and Andrew walked inside. "Are you calling for me Mamoru?" He asked as he shut the door heading towards the kitchen where the growls could still be heard coming from Mamoru. "Yes I'm fucking calling for you Andrew. That bitch left! I almost had her and she ups and moves out on me." Andrew blinked as Mamoru yelled at him nonstop for the next five minutes. "Well if you ask me, ah which you won't the club called Betwixt And Between is going to be open to straights tonight. Since…um since the other clubs will be closed to come to her Halloween bash Usagi might be going with her sister."

"You're probably right you know. By the smell of the hair dye she probably went as that Queen person from her stupid manga books. I'll make my own appearance this evening to that club." He smirked and looked at Andrew, "You going?" Andrew shook his head no, "I have other things that need to be done this evening." Mamoru growled once more and opened the freezer something that Usagi never went into and pulled out a bag of red stuff opening it and eating it down like a slushy. "Get out! I must get ready." Andrew nodded and bowed, "Yes Darien" he stated leaving quickly.

At the club

Usagi looked down at the dance floor watching everyone dance and have fun sighing softly to her self. She glanced at the watch she had on her wrist in surprise, they had shown up at seven and it was already near nine. She smiled and kept watching all of her friends and even laughed when Minako would look up at her and cat call to her getting Hotaru to do it too as they tried to get her to come down to them. All of the sudden Usagi felt her heart stop and she turned her head to see Mamoru walking towards her in a Tuxedo Kamen outfit. He smiled as he spotted her and walked quicker to her.

"Ahh Usa-chan…" He began only to be cut off by Usagi. "Never call me that I keep telling you." She stated a little hotly. He ignored her and began to try and glamour her. "Why did you move out? You know you loved living at that apartment. But know matter I know you _will move back in soon._ As for more current matters _my darling Princess Serenity _come dance with me." Usagi shook her head trying to clear out the softly whispered echoes planted in her mind.

Rei who had been heading up the stairs saw Mamoru speaking with Usagi and quickened her steps as she felt Usagi's fear radiate from her aura. A bit upset with her self that she hadn't torn herself away from her business long enough to have fun with this newcomer to her club she willed herself to walk faster. Reaching the table she glared at Mamoru long enough to turn to Usagi, "Serenity would you care to dance at all, or perhaps I can get you something to drink?" She questioned all the while sending Mamoru the thoughts of _get back you will not hurt her in my club or in my territory._ Mamoru cleared his throat and turned to Rei pulling her to the side before Usagi could answer saying that he needed to speak with her. Usagi watched them walk away, feeling better now that Rei had come over to the table. _'Mayhaps I'll feel much better if I'm closer to my friends.'_

Usagi got up and headed down to the dance floor, she had been mainly watching the others dance unsure if she herself was any good. Rei noticed her heading down and followed. Usagi closed her eyes as a good song came on and began to dance; she jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands on her hips and a pair of lips on her ear. "Don't worry princess, I am an exceptional dancer and no one will mess with you since I own the club." Usagi nodded and gave in to her heart, she moved with Rei perfectly. The other girl's even stood and sat back to watch the two dance together. Usagi found herself completely comfortable with Rei, they spoke while they danced telling the other about themselves and what not. Rei knew she was developing a major crush on this girl.

Several dances later both girls pretty much knew everything about each other except for their personal histories. Usagi felt something tugging at her mind as she continued to dance with Rei. She smiled up at Rei and frowned when Rei was being taken from her by several other dancers each wanting to dance with Rei. She danced with several other partners but found she wasn't dancing nearly as well as she was when she was dancing with Rei. Minako's laugh traveled to her as she turned to find her dancing near by with Setsuna. "Hey Usagi! Looks like you're having lots of fun with Ms. Hino. I never knew you could dance like that." Usagi laughed and headed over to her sister hugging her gently as they walked off the dance floor.

"Yeah I'm having lots of fun actually. And Mars saved me from Mamoru-kun." She stated ignoring the sickness she felt in her stomach when she spoke his name. "I'm a bit surprised that she had come over when she did." Minako laughed again and nodded, "Yeah she tends to be a knight on a white horse sometimes. I think it's cute that R…Mars is like that. But she has this protective and kind of possessive streak when it comes to things she cares about. Besides she's not used to having straights in her club. If you haven't noticed there are quite a lot of people here and it's about a half and half ratio of straights to us. Present company excluded from the 'Us' remark." Usagi nodded sighing, "I'm so glad you had me come tonight." Minako nodded and lipped your welcome as the music stopped and everyone turned to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the club Betwixt and Between where everything stays inside the walls. I hope your having a great time tonight; I'd especially like to thank all the other clubs for coming tonight and bringing your business with you. I think it's great that we can show camaraderie and share our business between each other. Its about midnight and I just wanted to let you know that tonight we are going to be closing our doors at two am and tomorrow night we are going to be closed to give us a chance to completely clean up." Rei laughed at that part in her speech as many others did as well. "Well go back to partying!" She stated jumping off the stage and landing on her feet as the music picked itself back up. She made her way over to Usagi and began to dance with her once more.

As the evening began to slowly draw to a close and many people began to leave Rei continued to brush people off to dance with Usagi. Mamoru still continued to try and steal Usagi away for a dance and succeeded once bringing her from the middle of the dance floor to the side of it. Rei sighed and let them dance together feeling defeated because Usagi hadn't fought back to stay with Rei. Rei turned to the others that wanted to dance with her and obliged. But when her favorite song was due to come on she glanced at her watch, 1:30am blinked back up at her as her song started and she made her way back over to Usagi who looked like she wasn't having much fun with Mamoru. _'Look Death Dealer just go home your not welcome in my club and this is the last time I am going to tell you this.'_ Rei snapped in her mind watching as Mamoru looked back at her and then left. Rei smiled and began to dance with Usagi as the song picked up changing from a normal techno to a erotica techno song. Usagi felt her heart flutter as she grew bolder in how she was dancing with Rei.

Usagi spun around to face Rei and pressed her up against the wall they were near dancing with her, and teasing her sexually in a subconscious manner. When she whispered to Rei that she would be back due to having to visit the little girls' room, she turned and left Rei crossing the room. Rei followed her and entered the restroom as she was getting ready to come out. Closing the door behind her she turned Usagi and pushed her gently against the wall kissing her passionately. Once coming up for air Usagi looked at Rei surprised and headed out seeing Mina look for her. "Come on Usagi were going now the clubs closing anyhow and we all work in the morning." Usagi nodded and turned back to Rei who had just left the bathroom. "Good Bye Mars, my name's Usagi Tsukino." Rei smiled, "Good bye Serenity, my name is Rei Hino."

Mina smiled at the two and waved by to Rei as she dragged Usagi out of the club. "Come on you have to study for your exam remember." Usagi's eyes lit up, "Oh no!" She screamed running to the car. Mina laughed at her sister as she ran off and paused as Rei stopped her. "Mina will you… give her my number." Mina nodded. "Of course I will Rei-chan. Have a good night."

Usagi collapsed in her new room at Mina's house and smiled as Minako walked into the room with a slip of paper. "Rei said she had fun with you and wants you to call her sometime." She stated as Usagi smiled and took the slip of paper. "I hope she knows I'm not interested in her that way." She stated trying hard not to blush, as she began to pull open her boxes and put everything away in her room… which was pretty much the size of the apartment she lived in. She looked around at the room she had taking in the sitting room, the bedroom part of it and the full bathroom. _I still can't believe my sister was a movie star._

:Flash back 5 years ago:

Usagi stood inline at the theater reading a letter she had just gotten from her mother, her best friend stood next to her braiding her long hair and whining about how long the wait was just to go see the newest Sailor V movie. "Hey Corinth-chan" Usagi whispered bringing her friends voice to a halt as she sensed tears in her voice. "Yeah Usa-chan?" She replied tieing off the end of her braid and brushing it behind her. "Are you ok?" Usagi leaned on her shoulder and began to cry, "I'm adopted! I have a twin sister and she's been looking for me for six years." She began to sob harder, "Mother told her where to find me and she said that Minako should be in touch with me soon."

Corinth continued to hold Usagi and calm her as the ticket line moved a bit quicker. She looked up at the ticket person and smiled, "Two tickets to Sailor V please." She said as Usagi continued to hold her from behind and cry. "That will be $15 please." Corinth nodded when a hand reached out holding the money and took the tickets, "Don't worry about the change." The voice said causing Usagi to stop crying and jump away from Corinth. "Who are you?" She asked as Corinth gasped at the blonde wearing shades. "Oh my kami…Usagi…"

The blonde just looked at Corinth and nodded before putting a finger to her lips. "Follow me and I'll explain." She stated walking into the theater, Usagi and Corinth followed quietly. They stopped before a theater door and the blonde opened it letting in the girls first. She closed it behind her and took off her shades. "My name is Minako Aino, the star of the Sailor V shows and movies. Are you Usagi Tsukino?" She asked turning to Usagi who could only nod. "I have been trying to find you pretty much since I was ten. My adopted parents told me all about you remember your pen pal Suiyou." Usagi ran and hugged her.

She remembered her pen pal very well, and how sad she was when she had stopped writing her. "The last thing you wrote was, I don't think I'll ever get to see my twin sister. I wish I could she seems like the coolest person I know. Just like I know I won't be able to meet you either. I'm sorry but this is my last letter for a while, I promise to write you again." Usagi said beginning to cry again as she recited the letter word for word. Minako nodded, "Yeah I'm sorry I never wrote back but I was sent over here to live and I knew I had to get in touch with you." She smiled and hugged her sister as Corinth frowned.

She was very happy that her best friend found her sister; she had only been talking about it for the past several years. _I wish I could have told her that I knew Mina was her sister but when Mina-chan sent me over to look out for her I didn't think I'd start to fall for her. Usagi's a bit reluctant but she seemed to be falling for me too. I suppose now that I'm no longer needed Mina won't mind if I just disappear._ Corinth waved to Minako and Usagi! "I think I'll let Minako take my ticket Usagi, I got to get home and finish packing anyways." Usagi looked back at her friend and nodded sadly, "Yeah I know." She smiled up at her friends chocolate brown eyes loving the flecks of gold that shown through it all. "Hey can I see you outside for a sec?" She asked softly as Corinth nodded.

Usagi bit her lip as Minako left the room instead and closed the door behind her. "I'm really going to miss you Corinth." She whispered hugging her good bye, she pulled back and looked at her once again before closing her eyes and kissing her good-bye. In her heart she knew that she would have lost her from day one that they got together unofficially. _I'm not a lesbian, I have a boyfriend._ She repeated in her mind as she thought about Alan. Breaking the kiss Corinth stood back and picked up her pale silver purple hair and cut a bit off the end of her braid tying it together. "All ways remember me Usa-chan." She stated kissing her cheek and leaving the room. She paused next to Minako and looked at her, "Mina-chan…Please look after her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Minako nodded knowing the hurt yet deep caring look in her friends' eye. "I'll make sure she finds who she was destined for."

: End Flashback:

Rei stood and left her club driving slowly towards Mina's place wanting to stay with her friend since she didn't feel like going home to an empty apartment space. She got out of the car and headed up to the mansions door ringing the bell. Upstairs Mina yawned, it was six in the morning and her sister had just gotten to sleep. "Coming" she called softly as she walked down the stairs, a white panther half Minako's height came out of the living room and began to growl. "Artemis." Minako stated surprised as she watched the man that was once the wear cat shift. "It's a Witch at the door." He stated looking at Minako. "Must be Rei, open it." Artemis nodded and opened the door to see Rei standing there. "Come to stay the night?" Minako asked her knowing the answer she just turned and headed back up the stairs. "You should really just take a key with you." Smiling she continued up the stairs before calling back. "Usagi's suit is next to yours Rei-chan."

Rei blushed, _I had no idea that Usagi lived here too. I wonder if I'll see her in the morning later. But for now I'm too tired. I think I'll meditate on this girl; I want to know why I care so much about her when I have only just met her. Perhaps I knew her reincarnation?_ Rei nodded as she turned the handle to her rooms and opened the door, "that must be it. I must have known her in a past life." Yawning once she closed the door and made it over to the fire that was waiting in her bedroom. She looked at it and fell in to a trance as she let her body gently slide to the floor in a kneeling position.

A/n: Well here is the second installment of my story. Pretty prompt eh? Anyhow… sorry about the stupid authors note in the last story...that was like in the middle of a paragraph. I have no idea why I put that in there. Whatever… R and R if you would please! Oh and hey anyone out there want to be my beta reader? Just e-mail me and put Beta in the subject line Also if you want to add me to your AOL friends list be my guest. Rei's Vision will be in the next chapter!


	3. Betwixt and Between: Visions and Dreams

_**A/N: To those of you who are new to my writing style I'm trying a new thing. If you happen to see something that was in the chapter before reoccur in a new chapter it is most likely because I was adding in events that happened before, or during or even after, that called for me to use something from a previous chapter that was not needed in that chapter before it. Each chapter is a stand alone chapter. Just to clear this up to those who thought chapter two was the first chapter with some extra stuff in it. I apologize for this note at the beginning of the chapter.**_

_Rei looked around her wondering where she was, several people were wandering around her as she stood realizing that she was at a party but not any party an old fashioned ballroom type party. 'Why would my vision bring me here? No one does these things anymore' She sighed and looked around her moving forwards to mingle with the guests not sure if she could even be seen. She noticed that she was wearing a dress that had rubies sown into it to make it sparkle. "Miss Hinako" A voice spoke out startling her as she turned and came face to face with a tall girl who looked at her with brown and gold eyes. "Yes?" She replied as the other girl began to speak, "We are so glad to have you here tonight. She should be down to be by your side in a moment." Rei smiled, "She?" She asked dropping her smile and feeling confused. _

_"Yes, your lady love do you not remember?"_

Lady love? _Rei thought silently as she heard a noise on the staircase behind her, the other girl whispered, "She's come. Isn't she lovely?" Rei turned and looked up, seeing some one heading down the stairs in a dress similar to hers but decked with diamonds. "Darling!" The voice called down the stairs, Rei smiled and moved forwards a bit. Then she noticed the woman's hesitated step and the look of pain crossing her face as she tilted forwards and fell down the stairs. A faint scent of blood crossed Rei's nose and she ran forwards catching the lady as she fell._

_"My love, what happened?" Rei found herself crying out as she began to tear up as the other smiled up at her. "Just promise you will find me again Rachel." Rei nodded, "I promise Selene I promise that I will find you no matter how many lives it takes." Rei turned her head as a cry of "Mommy Selene!" seemed to come out of nowhere. A little girl of about seven came running forwards her pink hair up in pigtails and her ruby eyes filled with worry. Selene looked over at the other girl and smiled. "Don't worry Rini mommy Rachel will take care of you. I love you Rini." Turning to look up at Rei she smiled once again. "I love you too Rachel." Her last words where but a whisper, she didn't know how she heard it but she did. "I love you to Selene." She bent her head crying harder and hugging her around her neck and shoulders when she felt something sticky on her hands.__Blood…__She looked up as she heard a soft rustle whisk past her, turning her head she glimpsed some one._'Mamoru…' _Looking closer as the figure paused and looked back at her._

'Death Dealer.'

"REI GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Rei moaned as she was pulled out of her trance by Minako's loud scream. She blinked rubbing her eyes, yawning and stretching as well. The fire had become nothing but ashes. "What time is it?" she mumbled not expecting a reply. "It is about seven in the evening. You sure slept a long time… wait you never slept did you? You had a vision!" Rei looked over at the voice and saw a pale white girl sitting on her couch upside down staring at her with eyes that reminded her of a fire opal stone. "Who are you?" She asked the girl imedietly throwing up her barrier. "My name incase you have forgotten Rei Hino is Reika Stone."

Rei blinked, "I haven't seen you in years." Reika laughed and nodded "I disappeared remember." Rei shook her head, yes she remembered all to well of her disappearance. "Wait your one of them." Reika nodded and stood. "I am, not just a death dealer Rei." She said lowering her voice, "I'm also a born werecat remember?" Rei nodded just as Minako's scream came again.

"REI USAGI WILL BE HOME SHORTLY GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET DOWN HERE PRONTO!" Reika laughed and went to hug her half sister. "I'll catch up with you later I got to go meet Hotaru" she stated with her eyes twinkling. Rei watched her sister slip out through the window just as her door slammed open.

"Minako-chan" Rei began but got cut off, "You had a vision didn't you? That's why you're not coming down." Rei nodded again, "Yes. I need to look something up on the internet." Minako nodded and followed after Rei wondering what her vision was.

Usagi looked around her yawning as she walked out of the pizza place and headed towards her new home. As she walked lost in her thoughts she was unaware that she was being followed. Her mind was straying from thoughts of last night to years ago in the past.

Andrew continued to follow Usagi for Darien. Master had better be happy I'm letting her live. He growled as she continued after the girl. 'She is an annoyance. What does he see in her?' A murmur beside him caught his attention as two other death dealers joined him. Ignoring them both he looked back to Usagi who at the moment was bowing her apologizes. "Why does Prince Endiymon want the girl?" A voice spoke up from beside him; Andrew glanced over and snapped back a reply "How should I know Beryl I just do Darien's bidding." She tsk'd him and shook her head, "You shouldn't refer to the Prince as Darien." With a laugh she took off with her follower and left Andrew alone once more.

Usagi shivered and looked around her; something did not feel right to her. "Glad I'm almost… home" she squeaked out the last word as she fell on her butt. The person she ran into looked her over, Usagi looked into the girls dark stormy grey eyes and felt as if her very soul was being pierced. It was only when the girl moved backwards a step that she noticed the flecks of gold in her eyes. "Sorry." The girl spoke in a quiet tone, with a light growl she took off. Usagi stood up and quickly hurried up the mansion.

Meanwhile over at Minako's place while Usagi was heading home…

Rei sat at the kitchen table with Minako's laptop and logged into her account. "I've been trying to search for this Hinako-san but no such luck." Rei muttered to Minako as she sat down next to her "Well perhaps she never existed." Minako stated resting her head on her arms. "But.." Rei trailed off as an instant message popped up on the screen. "What is this?" she wondered aloud causing Mina to look up. "Click it."

Watch Dog Rex: You won't find Hinako-san, You can keep looking but you won't find any of them.

Sailor Mars: Who are you?

Watch Dog Rex: A lycan who was at the party.

Sailor Mars: Which Party?

Watch Dog Rex: one that happened in the 1600's when she died.

Sailor Mars: When who died?

Watch Dog Rex: A witch, a very powerful and well loved witch.

Sailor Mars: What is your name?

_User Watch Dog Rex has signed out._

"DAMMNIT" Rei cursed as she tried to pull up the users profile and only got a blank page. Minako stood and shrugged, "Probably some one messing with our minds. Not to mention some things aren't meant to be until time for them." Rei nodded and got up heading out the back door. "I will be back later. I have an order coming for the club."

Minako sighed and left the kitchen heading upstairs as Usagi opened and closed the front door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment unsure of the feeling that ran through her. Looking around her she glanced up the stair case in time to see her sister disappear.

"Maybe she'll be at the club." She wondered aloud softly as she took her sisters car keys and headed back out the door. Walking over to the garage she stared in awe at how many cars where in there. "So who's keys do I have?" she questioned looking down at it and pressing the unlock button. A black Honda civic flashed its lights and she smiled, '_G__ood the car isn't too big for me to handle.'_

Minako swore under her breath as she watched her car go screaming down the driveway. "Rei if she's destroyed my car I'm going to have your ass."

Usagi looked up at the club as she parked near the front and walked up to it. She knew the front door would be useless so she headed around the back. Rei's voice carried from the inside of the building as she shouted at some beer delivery guy that was in there. She smiled and picked up her pace coming to the door in seconds seeing Rei follow the beer guy out to his truck.

"Rei-chan" She called out hesitantly and paused in mid step as Rei turned to her. "Oh hello Usagi Come on in." She called out smiling, "I'm just getting stuff taken care of for tomorrow when we open up again." Usagi nodded and followed Rei into the club.

Rei took her over to the front of the club and let her sit on one of the stools while she put the order away. "I'm sorry about last night." Usagi blurted out after a few moments. "Hey no problem what happens at Betwixt and Between stays here. I won't tell anyone." Usagi blushed, "It's just…I'm not…" Rei laughed, "It's alright you'll come to terms with who you are when your ready too. Until then whatever" She stated moving around the counter. "I'll be right back."

Usagi nodded and laid her head down on the counter falling asleep almost instantly.

_Usagi blinked and looked around her she was still in the club but it was different. Some music was playing softly and she could see Mamoru smiling at her. Standing she walked over to him as he took her into his arms and began to dance with her._'This feels so right' _Usagi found herself thinking as they continued to dance. She turned to the side as they paused in mid dance and she noticed Rei watching her._'Why does she look so unhappy? She knows I'm not that type of person. But… why do I feel like this is so wrong now almost like I should be dancing with her.' _Mamoru spun Usagi around in a circle and began to spin her faster and faster and faster and seconds later as she was still spinning very fast she saw out of the corner of her eye two monsters move in to attack Rei. "REI WATCH OUT" She screamed._

Rei walked back into the front room as Usagi slid off the barstool, she ran forwards catching her as she fell. Usagi opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Rei sobbing, "I was so scared. I thought you had died." Rei looked at her curiously and feeling a bit confused. "You were dreaming Usagi. Nothing has happened to me." Usagi nodded and leaned against Rei, '_Why do I feel so comfortable with you when I know this should be so wrong.'_


	4. Betwixt and Between: Past and Present

Rei looked down at Usagi once more and calmed the crying girl down; brushing a strand of hair from her face she picked her up and sat her on the bar. "Usa…" Her own words strayed as a young woman entered the club from the side. The girl headed for them "Reika said that I would find a Miss Rei Hino here." Rei nodded and moved away from Usagi moving forwards to greet the girl.

She took in the girl's appearance and noticed that she wore a dress that looked like it had come from the 1600's. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was a beautiful pink although a much darker shade than the little girl she reminded her from in her vision. Her eyes too were a deeper shade of ruby, "My name is Tamara R. Hinaka. I am looking for a job as a bartender." She looked past Rei and over to Usagi where her eyes seemed to light up and then mist over.

Usagi stood and headed over, "I'm sorry Rei perhaps I will contact you again at a later time." She left quickly heading out the door, the moment she was outside the bar she broke into a run. After awhile she came to the park and entered it wiping tears away from her face. A warm voice called out to her in greeting causing her to turn around and force a smile on her face. "Hi I didn't…I mean I thought I would find the park deserted." The other nodded and laughed, "It is usually. Mostly that is the reason I come here."

The person stood unfolding themselves from the position they had been sitting in. Friendly grey eyes with gold specs peered at her as short brown hair framed her face beautifully. "My name is Lyca." Usagi stared up at the woman before her, "My…my name is Usagi." Lyca nodded and moved over to the swings gracefully, "You have a friend seeking the Hinako family. But what your friend doesn't realize is that names change over time just like faces do, At least some of them. Do you know, what a Death Dealer is my dear Usagi?"

Usagi shook her head no, "Although it seems vaguely familiar." Lyca nodded and sat down on a swing, "What about the term Witch or Were?" Usagi smiled, "Why they are just fairy tales." Lyca laughed a sound which seemed quite musical. "No, they are very much real. Just ask your little friend Rei Hino." Usagi feeling a bit frightened began to move through the park, "I would but she has… other interests right now." Lyca swung a bit, "No I would say her interests are right in front of you. That girl was just from the past." Pausing Usagi turned back, and found her self alone once more. Shivering suddenly from a cold wind she began to hurry home.

Standing in front of the house her cell phone began to ring, a cheerful melody played "You Don't Own Me" as Usagi answered. "Hullo." The line was quite until a voice came on. "Usagi, look I'm sorry about earlier. Reika is my half sister, and the girl was just looking for a job. Please forgive me." Usagi sighed softly, "Rei I….I met this woman named Lyca. She… she was weird."

Silence followed for a moment, "Lyca. What did this person say to you?" Usagi frowned, "Something about I have a friend seeking a Hinako family, and they don't realize names change like faces over time." Rei cursed softly and then swore again loudly, "Can I see you?" Usagi shook her head, "Umm…Yeah I'm at home. What is a Death Dealer?" The moment the words were out of her mouth a whisper began in her mind. "Oh Usa your in danger now. Are you at Minako's?" Usagi shivered once more, "Yeah." A click followed her words. "Rei?" She whispered.

Rei turned the corner just as the Death Dealer came into visibility its arms reached out to grab the confused Usagi, _Death__Dealer__get__lost._ Rei snapped in her mind forcefully throwing the Death Dealer away from her. "Usagi!"

Golden eyes blinked from the darkness

Music hung on the wind

A lithe black body emerged from the shadows

The cry of the hunter

The thrill of the chase


	5. Betwixt and Between: Pain

Rei and Tamara watched Usagi run out of the bar. "I'm sorry did I do or say something wrong?" Tamara asked quietly. Rei shook her head, "No she was just coming to apologize for something. Now did you say your name was Hinaka? By any chance are you related to the Hinako family?" Tamara looked at Rei trying to keep her face neutral but all the same a pained look flew through her eyes.

"Hinako family…" She recited quietly, it was then she felt the strength in the room around her. "You're a witch aren't you?" Rei nodded, "The same as you're a Death Dealer." Tamara shook her head quietly her Ruby eyes glistening a tiny bit. "No Ms. Hino I am afraid you are wrong. You call me a Death Dealer as if I was one of them that follow the man they call Prince Endiymon. I am not that type of Vampire. Though I may be a Vampire, I was once a witch like you. In fact I was born from magic. But please let us not speak of my past. I am only here to inquire about a Job."

Rei nodded, "Alright I could use another person here. Just to let you know I am going out on a limb to hire you. I don't care for Death Dealers. I have two other girls that bartend here as well as cocktail waitress. They don't care much for your type either. Luna is a were-cat and Corinth is a strong witch. I will give you three shifts this week if you prove yourself you're hired. Now tell me one last thing Tamara is there anything you prefer to be called? Also you do realize this is a Gay and Lesbian Club right?"

Tamara nodded, "Yes I am aware of what this club represents. If you must call me anything please call me Rini, I miss being called by that name." She turned and headed towards the door calling back as she did, "I will stop in tomorrow night to find out about my schedule." Just before she disappeared outside the business completely she felt a whisper in her mind. '_Just __because __you __were __once __a __witch __doesn't __mean __that __you __have __lost __the __magic __in __your __current __state. __It __sleeps __Rini.__'_

Rei turned back to the orders she was doing for the club and sighed. Her thoughts trailed back to Usagi. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she realized she could feel her once again in her arms, smell her scent... feel her lips on hers. Opening her eyes she shook her head, "I have got to get this done." She groaned and hurriedly went back to finishing the stocking of the beer and putting away the liquor in the back room. All the while her mind continued to dwell on the beautiful Usagi.

Deciding to call it quits for the day she locked up her business and headed to her car. '_I __think __I __will __head __over __Mina's __and __see __if __Usa i__s __home.__'_ She giggled to herself, "I am acting love some lovesick crack head." She stated to herself. But she knew it was true. She had fallen in love with a woman that still believed her self to be straight.

As she parked around the corner from Mina's home she pulled out her cell phone smiling, as she dialed Usagi's number. "Hello. Usagi, look I'm sorry about earlier. Reika is my half sister, and the girl was just looking for a job. Please forgive me. " Rei went silent as she listened to Usagi's reply As Usagi told her about Lyca her mouth dropped open. "Lyca. What did this person say to you?"

Her mouth drew into a frown as Usagi repeated what Lyca had told her, she couldn't help but figure out that Lyca might be the person on the other end of the instant message earlier. "Shit" She whispered softly, "DAMMIT. Can I see you?" She asked feeling that she needed to have confirmation that Usagi was at home.

Not hearing Usagi state she was indeed at Mina's she only heard her ask "What is a Death Dealer?" Rei stood up tall as she locked her door and nearly dropped her keys as she heard the last thing Usagi said. "Oh Usa your in danger now. Are you at Minako's?" The moment Usagi said yes Rei hung up. She turned the corner just as the Death Dealer came into visibility its arms reached out to grab the confused Usagi, '_Death __Dealer __get __lost.__'_ Rei snapped in her mind forcefully throwing the Death Dealer away from her. "Usagi!"

Usagi turned towards her as Rei ran to her and swept her up in her arms. Usagi surprised by the way Rei greeted her and oblivious to the threat that was behind her she wrapped her arms around Rei. Reluctantly Rei let Usagi go feeling that the threat was gone. Usagi smiled at Rei, "You had me worried when you just hung up on me." Rei shook her head, "Sorry Usa I didn't mean too."

"Usa?" She asked as Rei began to lead them up the steps to the house, "I'm sorry Usagi I didn't mean anything by it." Rei stated embarrassed that she had spoken the intimate pet name out loud. Usagi took her hand out of Rei's causing her to turn around. "I like it when you call me that Rei."

Up in Usagi's room both girls sat on the couch looking at one another, "I want to be fair with you Rei. I… I just don't want you to believe I am interested in you like…" Rei nodded, "I understand Usa I really do. You just want to be friends. It's ok really." Rei watched as Usagi leaned back into the couch. Usagi studied Rei as she sat across from her.

Since she had met her the night before her own mind wouldn't stop thinking about her. Let alone that certain wet dream she had about her. But everyone around her expected her to date men. All the girls at her work did. Some of them even had kids and husbands. A few were engaged or just dating. She sighed at her mental war. Rei made her feel safe, a whole hell of a lot safer than Mamoru ever did. Even when she first met him, let alone when they were dating or she somehow lost her own place and was forced to move in with him.

Rei stood up as Usagi continued to study her, her own heart was hurting. She had fallen hard for this girl she barely new and here already she was being given the friend speech. "I think you should know something Usa. I am a witch; my club is for the LGBT community as well as for those of us that are different from Humans. You asked me what a Death Dealer is. What they are known most famously by is Vampire. There is some where all they care about is death. Taking what they want from a human and discarding them, there are some that seek to take the power from certain humans who don't know they are witches or have were blood in them, or anything. Then **I** have heard that there are some that are just like us, peaceful."

Usagi nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Rei cut her off. "I wanted to give this to you earlier today but you ran off really fast." She held out a box, inside was a crescent moon shaped necklace in 64kt gold. The center of the crescent moon was a mystic ecstasy topaz stone. When Usagi took the box and opened it she gasped at how beautiful the necklace was.

Once again Rei cut Usagi off and continued speaking. "I gave a necklace to all of my friends. Its spelled to keep them safe, so don't worry _Usagi_ it's a _friendly_ gift. I know we're just _friends_. Please wear it so I can worry less about you. You're truly a special person; I think who ever is sending the Death Dealers after you knows that too. Be safe Usa." With those words said Rei ran across the room and out the door, not giving her anytime to speak.

Once in the hall Rei broke down into tears, as she headed towards her own set of rooms. Along the way she ran into Mina who was looking for her sister. "Rei?" Mina whispered shocked at seeing the tears. Rei just shook her head and disappeared into her room where Mina could hear broken sobs.

** _'__What __in __the __world __did __Usagi __do? __In __all __the __years __I __have __known __her, __I __have __never __seen __her __cry.__'_**


	6. Betwixt and Between: Pleasure then Party

Three months later…

Usagi looked over at the calendar, today was February 1st. She felt happy, in just thirteen days it would be Valentines Day. Not that she had a significant other or anything. Oh sure Mamoru had tried to get her to take him back. Showing up at her work with bouquets of flowers, candy, stuffed animals… you name it he tried it. Each and every time she turned him down. Just like each and every time she fingered the necklace Rei gave her she felt like crying. She hadn't seen her _friend_ since the night she ran out of her room. A knock at the door caused her to jump a little.

"Come in." She called out to who ever were on the other side. Mina popped her head into the room, "Hey sis you want to come to the club tonight?" _'__Probably __won__'__t. __I __have __asked __her __every __time __in __the __last __three __months. __It__'__s __always __no.__'_ "Oh Mina, I don't know. Between work and school…" Usagi began even though her heart was crying out to go see Rei once again. "Ami would really appreciate it. It's a party tonight to celebrate her getting her PhD in medicine." Usagi sighed, since Rei disappeared from her life she had become all about school and work, even so much as getting tutoring from Ami to keep herself from thinking about Rei. Finally she nodded, "Okay I promise I will be there. What time does it start tonight?" Mina smiled a huge smile, "Eight, so you had better not be late."

Meanwhile…

Rei who had become a workaholic was right were she wanted to be… at work. Flipping on her computer she sighed, "This place is beginning to bug me." She muttered to herself as she checked e-Bay to make sure Ami's gift would be arriving right on time. Once again an instant message popped up onto her screen. "You again?" Rei muttered clicking the message.

**Watch Dog Rex:** So any luck on finding Hinata-san? One is right under your nose.

**Sailor Mars:** Who are you really and why are you so interested in what I am doing?

**Watch Dog Rex:** Quite simple really, I am one of her protectors you see.

**Sailor Mars:** Then why don't you stop playing games and meet me in person?

**Watch Dog Rex:** I suppose I could. No need to tell me where you are, you haven't left your business since you saw her last.

**Sailor Mars:** If she wanted to see me she knows where to find me.

**Watch Dog Rex:** Yes, well I have been to see her and she is quite miserable you know. All about working, and going to school. No more fun.

**Sailor Mars:** Look, if you're going to talk to me please just come over here. I won't hurt you.

**Watch Dog Rex**: I know you won't. Have the back door open and ready for me. See you soon!

_User Watch Dog Rex has signed out._

"Just like that" Rei muttered as she got up and went to the back door.

Hours later back at Mina's...

Usagi stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a nice fluffy towel. As she sat down at her makeup table she began to brush her hair deciding what to do with it and trying to figure out what to wear.

As she brushed it she finally began to braid it and stood up to look at the finished product. It drug on the ground, sighing she picked up another band and banded it right above her knees. Taking the scissors she cut it off just below the band. 7Ft of hair laid on the ground. Undoing her braid she re-braided it halfway down her back and left the rest in a loose ponytail.

Next she stood and put on her lacy bra and panty set before putting on her robe and heading out to look in her closet for something to wear. As she flipped through her closet she shut the door. "Nothing in there I'd wear to a club. Oh wait Mina said I could wear anything of hers in this house." She moved out of her room and headed down the hall to try the first door she found. Completely unaware that it would put her in Rei's room.

Opening the door she flipped on the light and moved over to the closet. Smiling she opened it and flipped through the clothes pausing on a Hot Pink spaghetti strap top and a Hot Pink Mini Skirt. Taking them back to her room she went back to the bathroom and dressed. After doing her makeup and putting glitter on her body she headed down the stairs.

Hotaru who happened to be grabbing Mina's forgotten purse paused as Usagi moved down the stairs. "Whoah Usagi you look hot." She stated staring at her as she continued to come down. "You really think so?" Before Hotaru could reply Michiru and Haruka came in the door. "Hotaru what's keeping you?" Michiru asked as Haruka spotted Usagi, "Damn your going to have a time tonight keeping everyone off you." Michiru shook her head spotting the necklace she nudged Haruka, "I think she will do just fine. You want to ride with us?" Usagi smiled, "Thanks it will save time."

As Haruka pulled up in front of the club Michiru and Hotaru hopped out of the car quickly followed by a slightly queasy Usagi. Michiru put a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "It's alright Usagi her driving takes a bit of getting used too. We'll meet you inside when your ready." Usagi nodded breathing deeply and closing her eyes to clear her mind. Aside from the cat calls she was already receiving she could only imagine how the night was going to be. Entering the club she listened to the steady beat of the music, and looked around for a familiar face.

Not finding one she headed over to the bar and leaned against it. "Can I get you something." Usagi turned around and found herself face to face with Corinth. Although it didn't dawn on her that it was her friend from years passed. "UMm actually I was looking for..." She trailed off as Rei appeared from behind the bar. Rei stared at her for a moment causing her to blush. Then without a word Rei came over to her and motioned for her to follow her. Usagi blushed and swallowed her nerves following after Rei. They headed into a hall way that was located behind the bar and moved down it. Neither women said a single word. Usagi looked up at a staircase that was off to the side and figured it would lead to the second floor, she was right as Rei began to climb them. However the door at the top of the stairs simply read OFFICE.

Rei opened the door and flipped on a light motioning for Usagi to go in first. Usagi walked inside taking in how clean it was, the desk had a laptop a few pieces of paper, one wall had some filing cabinets another had a big fluffy couch, a big fluffy arm chair sat in front of the desk while another sat behind it. The click of the door closing caused Usagi to jump just slightly as Rei locked it behind her. "Sit." Rei stated softly walking over to lean against the desk as Usagi sank into the chair before her. Usagi lowered her head as she sat on the chair staring at the floor. "Why have you come Usagi?" Rei asked as she stared at Usagi it took a few moments to sink in what she was seeing. Usagi did in deed look breathtaking, the hot pink suited her well. Rei closed her eyes for a breif moment as she felt her mind wander into all sorts of subjects and a wetness begin between her legs.

"I am here because of Ami's party and I needed to see you." Usagi replied still looking down at the floor and not noticing the deep hunger and passion burning in Rei's eyes. "Usa," Rei whispered moving in front of the chair touching Usagi's shoulder causing her to look up, a hint of pain also was held in her eyes. "Yes?" Usagi breathed nervous as to what Rei could say or do. "You don't understand the pain you cause me." Rei stated in a slightly harsh manner leaning forwards more and getting Usagi to move exactly as she wanted her too. Usagi leaned back in the chair with a squeak so that the chair reclined back some. Rei caught one of Usagi's hands and pulled it close to her. She trailed Usagi's hand up her thigh and under the dress she wore not stopping until it rested on her wet center.

"Your so wet..." Usagi stated moving her fingers agianst the sensitive skin causing Rei to moan. At the sound of Rei's moan Usagi could feel her self become very wet in anticipation. Wanting to hear Rei moan again she moved her fingers once more. Rei moaned again and reached down between Usagi's own legs snaking her fingers behind the lace panties to touch and tease Usagi. "Oh, Rei" Usagi gasped stilling her own fingers as Rei teased her. "Gee Angel your oh so very wet too. Your body is telling me it wants me." Rei murmured huskily as she leaned forwards to steal a kiss from Usagi at the same moment she slipped her fingers inside of her. Usagi moaned into the kiss not wanting it to stop. "Rei," Usagi moaned trying to think a coherent thought. Rei lowered herself on top of Usagi who had pulled her hand away from her. She positioned herself so that she could easily work on Usagi and try to get Usagi to touch her. But first the panties had to go. Pulling her fingers out and getting a whimper from Usagi she expertly pulled the panties down and off in a quick motion before bringing her hand back to what it was doing previously.

"Usagi, my dearest this is what you have caused me to feel. The pain of not touching you, not holding you, kissing you, loving you. The pain of being denied my Angel." Rei whispered to her seductively, she brought Usagi's hand back to her own wet folds, "Touch me. Play with me as if you were to touch yourself. You know you want to." She stated as she kissed her. Usagi was lost at that moment, she kissed her back with intensity and began to move her fingers exploring Rei's intimate part of her body. Enjoying the moans and gasps of pleasure from Rei as she recived her own fair exploration from Rei. Within moments both were synchronized together and moving towards a moment of ecstasy as their climaxes were coming close. As bot girls cried out their release and collapsed into each others arms Usagi could only sigh softly. She was content yes, but she truly just wanted to be a normal girl. But if this IS normal then of course life can sign her up for this.

"Usa, you should probably clean up a little for the party." Rei gently whispered into her ear. Usagi moaned softly but stood up with Rei. Rei giggled and led her through another door into a tiny apartment attached to the building. As Rei left her to clean up in the bathroom she headed back to the office just in time for the door to open up. "Hey Rei we wanted to know if you may have heard from Usagi. Ami is due here in ten minutes we don't want to mess up the party." Rei smiled knowingly. "I'm sure Usagi will turn up just in time for the party don't you worry. I myself will be up to the party room in just a few moments." Mina nodded and closed the door heading back to where the party is being held. Wondering why Rei was being so cryptic.


End file.
